6.15 Übers Meer
„'Übers Meer'“ ist die 15. Episode der 6. Staffel und die insgesamt 118. Episode von Lost. Die Geschichte der Beziehung zwischen Jacob und dem Mann in Schwarz wird enthüllt. Inhalt Antike römische Zeit fragt die Frau, wer sie sei.]] Claudia treibt, sich an Teile eines Schiffswracks klammernd, im Meer, als sie eine Insel erkennen kann. Sie wird schließlich an Land gespült und rappelt sich auf. Dabei wird ersichtlich, dass sie hochschwanger ist. Der Strand ist übersät mit Teilen des Schiffswracks. Claudia geht landeinwärts und trinkt gerade aus einem Fluss, als sie von einer im Wasser reflektierten Frau überrascht wird. Die Frau nimmt sie mit in ihr provisorisch eingerichtetes Camp, gibt ihr zu Essen und versorgt ihre Wunden. Die beiden führen ein Gespräch in lateinischer Sprache. Die mysteriöse Frau beantwortet alle Fragen seitens Claudia, erzählt ihr, dass sie allein auf der Insel sei und ebenfalls "durch Zufall" auf die Insel gelangt sei. Schließlich sagt sie zu Claudia, dass jede Frage, die sie stellt, eine neue aufwerfen wird und sie sich lieber ausruhen solle. Die Frau erlaubt es ihr nicht nach anderen Überlebenden des Schiffsunglücks zu suchen. Sie sagt, sie würde sich um die Suche nach eventuellen Überlebenden kümmern. Claudia bekommt nach kurzer Zeit starke Wehen und gebärt mithilfe der Frau einen wunderschönen Jungen, den Claudia auf den Namen Jacob tauft. Unerwarteterweise gebärt sie einen weiteren Jungen. Im Gegensatz zu Jacob erscheint dieser unruhig und aufgewühlt. Claudia sagt auf die Überraschung des zweiten Kindes, dass sie nur einen Namen ausgesucht habe. Eingewickelt in helle und dunkle Decken werden die Neugeborenen von der Frau liebevoll umsorgt. Als Claudia fragt, ob sie das zweite Baby sehen könne, tötet die Frau Claudia, indem sie ihr mit einem Stein mehrfach gegen den Kopf schlägt. Dreizehn Jahre später thumb|left|250px|[[Jacob und sein Zwillingsbruder spielen ein neues Spiel.]] Der Junge in Schwarz findet ein altes ägyptisches Spiel am Strand. Jacob kommt herbei und sein Bruder erzählt ihm, dass es ein Spiel ist, von dem er einfach weiß, wie man es spielt. Er erlaubt Jacob, mitzuspielen, aber nur, wenn Jacob ihrer Mutter nichts davon erzählt, weil sie ihnen das Spiel wieder wegnehmen würde. Jacob kommt zurück zu seiner Mutter, die an einem Webstuhl arbeitet. Sie fragt Jacob, ob er sie liebt. Er sagt ihr, dass er das tut, darauf fragt die Mutter, was am Strand geschehen ist. Dann geht sie zum Strand und setzt sich zu dem Jungen in Schwarz, der begriffen hat, dass Jacob ihr von dem Spiel erzählt hat. Mutter sagt, dass Jacob nicht weiß, wie man lügt und dass der Junge in Schwarz besonders sei. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie es war, die das Spiel an den Strand gelegt hat. Der Junge in Schwarz dachte, es sei vielleicht woanders her gekommen, jenseits des Ozeans. Sie erzählt ihm, dass es nichts anderes gibt, ausser der Insel. Der Junge in Schwarz fragt, wo er hergekommen ist, worauf Mutter antwortet, dass die Zwillinge von ihr kommen und sie von ihrer Mutter, die tot ist. Der Junge fragt, was "tot" bedeutet. Seine Mutter sagt, dass es etwas ist, worüber er sich niemals Sorgen machen braucht. ♪ thumb|right|250px|[[Mutter|Die Frau zeigt Jacob und seinem Zwillingsbruder das Licht.]] Die Jungen jagen ein Wildschwein, es wird jedoch von drei Jägern getötet. ♪ Die Zwillinge rennen nach Hause und verlangen eine Erklärung für die Leute von ihrer Mutter. Sie sagt, dass diese Leute nicht wie sie und die Jungen seien, weil sie und die Jungen aus einem bestimmten Grund auf der Insel sind. Beide Jungen bestehen darauf, zu erfahren, was der Grund ist. Die Mutter verbindet die Augen der beiden und führt sie in den Dschungel. Sie erzählt ihnen, dass die anderen Leute gefährlich sind, weil sie kommen, sie kämpfen, sie zerstören und es endet immer gleich. Sie erzählt den Jungen, dass sie dafür gesorgt hat, dass die beiden sich niemals gegenseitig verletzen können. Sie halten an und die Mutter nimmt ihnen die Augenbinde ab. Sie sehen eine Höhle, in die ein Bach hineinfließt. Aus der Höhle erstrahlt ein helles, goldenes Licht. Sie erzählt ihnen, dass dies der Grund ist, warum sie auf der Insel sind. Sie verbietet ihnen, jemals die Höhle zu betreten. Der Junge in Schwarz sagt, dass es wunderschön sei, sie stimmt zu und erzählt ihnen, dass etwas von dem Licht in jedem Menschen steckt, aber dass die Leute immer mehr wollen. Mutter sagt, dass die anderen Leute das Licht nicht nehmen können, aber wenn sie es versuchen, könnte das Licht erlöschen, und wenn es auf der Insel erlischt, dann erlischt es überall. Die Mutter beschützt diesen Ort, aber wenn sie irgendwann nicht mehr kann, dann muss einer der Zwillinge es beschützen. ♪ klärt ihren Sohn über seine wahre Herkunft auf.]] Einige Zeit später spielen die Jungen wieder Senet. Der Junge in Schwarz erzählt Jacob, dass er einen Zug nicht machen darf, weil es gegen die Regeln ist. Er sagt, dass Jacob eines Tages sein eigenes Spiel machen kann und dann müsste er seinen Regeln folgen. Claudia erscheint nicht weit entfernt im hellen Licht, doch nur der Junge in Schwarz kann sie sehen. Sie erklärt, das läge daran, dass sie tot ist. Claudia nimmt den Jungen in Schwarz mit auf die andere Seite der Insel und zeigt ihm eine Siedlung. Sie sagt, dass diese Leute vor dreizehn Jahren über das Meer gekommen sind. Sie offenbart, dass sie die echte Mutter von ihm und Jacob ist und dass auch sie über das Meer gekommen sind. streitet sich mit seinem Zwillingsbruder über dessen Sichtweisen über ihre "Mutter".]] Der Junge in Schwarz weckt Jacob mitten in der Nacht auf und bittet ihn, mit zu den anderen Leuten in das Dorf zu kommen. Er versucht, Jacob zu erklären, dass die Leute im Dorf ihre Leute sind und dass Mutter über alles gelogen hat, dass sie sie nicht liebt, dass sie nicht einmal die Mutter von ihnen ist. Jacob rastet aus und schlägt seinem Bruder mehrmals ins Gesicht. Die Mutter kommt herbei und trennt die beiden. Jacob erklärt ihr, dass sein Bruder sie verlassen will, um zu den anderen Leuten zu gehen. Der Junge in Schwarz sagt, dass er "nach Hause" geht, jenseits des Ozeans, dass sie ihre richtige Mutter getötet hat und dass er nicht hier hin gehört. Er bittet Jacob, mit ihm zu kommen, aber Jacob entscheidet sich, bei Mutter zu bleiben. Mutter erzählt dem Jungen in Schwarz, dass was immer ihm erzählt wurde, er niemals in der Lage sein werde, die Insel zu verlassen. Er sagt, dass er eines Tages beweisen wird, dass dies nicht wahr ist. ♪♪ Jacob setzt sich zu seiner Mutter an den Strand. Sie gibt zu, dass sie Jacobs richtige Mutter getötet hat und erklärt, dass wenn sie Claudia am Leben gelassen hätte, sie die Jungen zu den bösen Leuten gebracht hätte. Sie wollte, dass Jacob gut bleibt. Jacob fragt, warum sie seinen Bruder mehr liebt als ihn, worauf sie sagt, dass sie beide auf unterschiedlicher Weise liebt. Jacob sagt ihr dann, dass er bei ihr bleibt. ♪ Dreißig Jahre später fragt ihren Sohn über das Rad aus.]] Jacob hat ein Tuch am Webstuhl fertiggestellt. Mutter malmt Kräuter und sagt zu Jacob, dass sie müde ist. Jacob geht zur anderen Seite der Insel und beobachtet seinen Bruder, wie er mit den anderen Leuten an einem Projekt arbeitet. ♪ Er geht zu seinem Bruder und sie führen ein Gespräch bei einem Spiel Senet. Der Mann in Schwarz erzählt Jacob, dass ihre Mutter zwar verrückt sei, aber sie darüber recht hatte, dass seine Leute schlecht seien. Er sagt, sie seien gierig, manipulativ, nicht vertrauenswürdig und selbstsüchtig. Er erklärt, dass er dennoch bei ihnen bleibt, weil es zu einem Ende führt, nämlich die Insel zu verlassen. Der Mann in Schwarz zeigt Jacob, dass er einen Weg von der Insel gefunden hat. Er wirft seinen Dolch in Richtung des Brunnens, an dem er kleben bleibt. Er sagt, dass sich Metall an bestimmten Stellen seltsam verhält und er annimmt, dass es ein Weg von der Insel herunter sei. Der Mann in Schwarz fragt Jacob, ob er mit ihm kommt, aber Jacob sagt, die Insel sei sein Zuhause und er will nicht weg. Der Mann in Schwarz sagt, es sei nicht sein Zuhause. ♪ entschuldigt sich bei ihrem Sohn für ihren darauf folgenden Angriff.]] Jacob erzählt seiner Mutter, dass sein Bruder einen Weg gefunden hat, die Insel zu verlassen. Die Mutter geht zum Dorf, wo sie sieht, dass die Leute einen Brunnen gegraben haben. Sie klettert hinein und der Mann in Schwarz begrüßt sie ganz locker und erklärt ihr, dass er die ganze Insel nach dem Licht abgesucht hat, ohne es zu finden. Dann hat er nach einer anderen Möglichkeit gesucht, um es zu erreichen, und hat den Brunnen gegraben. Er erzählt der Mutter, dass seine Leute einige interessante Ideen darüber haben, was man mit dem Licht anstellen könne. Mutter ist besorgt darüber, dass die Leute das Licht gesehen haben. Der Mann in Schwarz zeigt der Mutter das Licht, welches sich hinter einer Steinwand befindet. Er hat auch ein Rad konstruiert, welches er in die Wand bauen will, um es zusammen mit dem Licht und Wasser dazu zu benutzen, die Insel zu verlassen. Mutter fragt ihn, woher er all diese Dinge weiß, darauf sagt er, dass er "besonders" ist. Mutter täuscht dann eine Abschiedsumarmung vor und sagt, dass es ihr leid tut. Daraufhin schubst sie ihn mit den Kopf gegen die Wand und der Mann in Schwarz verliert das Bewusstsein. ♪ bekommt die Aufgabe übertragen, das Licht zu beschützen.]] Mutter kehrt zu Jacob zurück und bringt ihn zu der Höhle mit dem Licht. Sie erzählt Jacob, dass er es nun beschützen muss. Jacob fragt, was in der Höhle ist und Mutter antwortet: "Leben, Tod, Wiedergeburt; es ist die Quelle, das Herz der Insel." Sie fragt ihn, ob er versprechen kann, niemals dort hinunter zu gehen, weil dies viel schlimmer als sterben wäre. Sie gießt etwas Wein aus einer Flasche in einen Becher und spricht einen lateinischen Spruch. Sie sagt, wenn er den Wein trinkt, akzeptiert er die Verantwortung, diesen Ort zu beschützen, solange er kann, bis er einen Ersatz für sich gefunden hat. Jacob zögert vorerst und ist traurig darüber, dass er gewählt wurde, nachdem sie sonst immer seinen Bruder bevorzugt hat. Sie sagt, dass sie da falsch lag und es schon immer Jacob sein sollte. Jacob trinkt den Wein. Die Mutter erzählt ihm, dass er jetzt so wie sie sei. ♪ Der Mann in Schwarz erwacht. Sein Brunnen ist zerstört und verschüttet und er sieht Rauch in der Ferne aufsteigen. Er findet sein Dorf zerstört und all seine Leute tot vor. Er findet die verbrannten Überreste des Senet Spiels. ♪ Jacob und Mutter kehren nach Hause zurück. Sie sagt, dass ein Sturm kommt, und schickt Jacob los, um Feuerholz zu suchen. Sie sagt ihm, dass er vorsichtig sein soll, antwortet aber nicht, als Jacob sagt, dass sie sich dann zu Hause sehen. An Mutters Lager findet sie ihren Webstuhl zerstört und das Lager verwüstet vor. Sie findet die Steine aus dem Senet Spiel, und als sie den schwarzen Stein betrachtet, wird sie von hinten mit einem Dolch erstochen. Mit Tränen in den Augen bezeichnet der Mann in Schwarz sie als "Mutter" und fragt, warum sie ihn nicht gehen lassen wollte. Als sie stirbt, sagt sie: "Weil ich dich liebe... Danke sehr." ♪ wird vom Rauchmonster zurückgeworfen, als es aus der Höhle kommt.]] Jacob kehrt zurück und sieht, was sein Bruder getan hat, daraufhin greift er ihn an, genauso wie damals, als er dreizehn Jahre alt war. Dann zerrt Jacob seinen Bruder durch den Dschungel. Der Mann in Schwarz erinnert Jacob daran, dass er ihn nicht töten kann. Jacob erwidert, dass er nicht vor hat, ihn zu töten. Er bringt ihn zu der Höhle mit dem Licht und wirft ihn in den Bach, der in die Höhle fließt. Der Mann in Schwarz stößt mit dem Kopf auf einen Felsen und treibt in die Höhle, wo er am Ende hinunter in die Quelle fällt. Kurz darauf bricht das Rauchmonster aus der Höhle und verschwindet im Dschungel. ♪ Jacob wäscht sich an einem Bach und sieht die Leiche seines Bruder in einem Geäst hängen. Er umarmt ihn mit Tränen in den Augen. Jacob bringt die Leiche zurück zu den Höhlen und findet die beiden Steine aus dem Senet Spiel, die er in ein Säckchen gibt. Dann legt er die Leichen von seiner Mutter und dem Mann in Schwarz nebeneinander mit dem Säckchen in Mutters Hand. ♪ 28. September 2004 Jahrhunderte später entdecken Jack Shephard und Kate Austen die Leichen des Mann in Schwarz und seiner "Mutter" in den Höhlen, genauso wie die schwarzen und weißen Steine. John Locke sagt über die beiden "Wir haben also Adam und Eva." ♪ Wissenswertes Allgemein *Die Mutter des Mannes in Schwarz gibt ihrem zweitgeborenen Sohn keinen Namen, indem sie sagt: "Ich habe mir nur einen Namen ausgesucht". Während des Rests der Episode fällt nicht ein einziges Mal der Name des Mannes in Schwarz, er wird von seiner "Mutter" und Jacob stets mit Kosenamen ("Liebling", "Bruder") oder Personalpronomen angeredet. *Claudia ist nun nach Claire und Danielle Rousseau die dritte Frau, die schwanger auf die Insel kommt, dort gebärt und ihr Baby anschließend unfreiwillig an eine andere Person verliert, die es großzieht. *Der Dolch, den der Mann in Schwarz in dieser Episode trägt, ist vermutlich derselbe, den Richard von ihm erhält, um Jacob zu töten und derselbe, den Sayid von Dogen erhält, um den Mann in Schwarz zu töten. *Der lateinische Spruch, den die "Mutter" bei dem Übergabe-Ritual an Jacob zitiert, lautet: "Nam non accipimus hoc quasi vulgarem potionem, sed ut ille sit quasi unus mecum" ("Denn wir nehmen dies nicht wie einen gewöhnlichen Trank zu uns, sondern so, dass jener quasi mit mir eins sei") Nach dem Trinken bestätigt sie dies noch einmal mit den Worten "Nun sind wir beide eins geworden" Produktion *Zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte von Lost sind während der Haupterzähllinie keine Hauptcharaktere zu sehen, Matthew Fox (Jack), Evangeline Lilly (Kate) und Terry O'Quinn (Locke) tauchen als einzige Hauptcharaktere nur in einer kurzen Nebensequenz am Ende der Episode auf. *Dies ist die zweite Episode nach , die die Geschehnisse auf der Insel chronologisch wiedergibt. *Wie in beginnt die Episode in einer anderen Sprache, bevor während des Rests der Episode Englisch gesprochen wird. *Kenton Duty (Jacob im Alter von 13 Jahren) erscheint als Gaststar, wohingegen er bei allen anderen Erscheinungen als Co-Star gelistet ist. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Während die "Mutter" vom Mann in Schwarz am Strand auf ihn zugeht, ist eine Schildkröte vor ihm zu sehen. Als die Kameraperspektive wechselt, ist die Schildkröte plötzlich verschwunden. ** Es ist zu vermuten, dass auch hier die Schildkröten, auf Grund dessen, dass sie unter Naturschutz stehen, vom Filmteam nicht aus dem Bild bewegt werden durften. * Als der Mann in Schwarz mit seiner "Mutter" über das Spiel redet, das er am Strand gefunden hat, ist eine Reflektion von jemandem in seinem Auge zu erkennen. * Als der Mann in Schwarz die Stöcke für das Spiel mit Jacob wirft, ändern diese in mehreren Kameraperspektiven ihre Position. * Als die Skelette erstmals in entdeckt wurden (wie es diese Episode in einer Vorausblende zeigt), lagen die Leichen nicht nebeneinander, wie Jacob sie ablegte, sondern waren getrennt. Dies kann jedoch damit erklärt werden, dass sie durch mehrere Erdbeben auf der Insel in den Folgejahren immer weiter auseinander gerieten. ** Es handelt sich um einen Kontinuitätsfehler, der erstmals in zu sehen war und auch in diese Episode übernommen wurde. *Claudias Bauch bleibt trotz der Geburt von Jacob erstaunlich groß, selbst nachdem sie den Mann in Schwarz gebar, verändert er seine Größe nicht wesentlich. Obwohl der Bauch nach der Geburt noch eher dick bleibt, hätte die nun fehlende Masse der Neugeborenen den Bauchumfang deutlich senken müssen. Wiederkehrende Themen *Claudia erreicht die Insel hochschwanger und gebärt Jacob und seinen Zwillingsbruder, dem niemals ein Name gegeben wurde. *Claudia wurde von der "Mutter" getötet, nachdem sie Jacob und den Mann in Schwarz geboren hat. *Die Mutter zieht die Kinder als ihre eigenen auf. *Die Mutter sagt, dass Jacob nicht lügen kann. *Nachdem er daran gehindert wurde, die Insel zu verlassen, tötet der Mann in Schwarz seine Mutter, indem er sie von hinten mit seinem Dolch ersticht. *Jacob und der Junge in Schwarz jagen ein Wildschwein, das von Männern erlegt wird, von denen die Mutter sagt, das es "schlechte Menschen" wären. Dreißig Jahre später bestätigt der Mann in Schwarz dies seinem Bruder, nachdem er sich den Leuten angeschlossen hatte. *Jacob und der Junge in Schwarz werden von Mutter zum Licht geführt, dem Herzen der Insel, wo sie erfahren, dass einer von ihnen es irgendwann beschützen muss. *Der neugeborene Jacob wird in eine weiße Decke gelegt und sein Zwillingsbruder in eine dunkle Decke. *Die Mutter von Jacob und dem Mann in Schwarz platziert ein Senet Spiel, um Jacobs Fähigkeit zu lügen zu testen und um herauszufinden, wie weit der Junge in Schwarz geht, um es vor ihr zu verheimlichen. *Der Mann in Schwarz und Jacob spielen gegeneinander das Spiel Senet, dass der Mann in Schwarz am Strand gefunden hat. *Der Mann in Schwarz zeigt Jacob, dass der Brunnen magnetisch ist, indem er seinen Dolch dagegen wirft, der haften bleibt. Ein Phänomen, das Jacob bisher noch nicht gesehen hat. *Als Jacob seine Mutter fragt, was in der Höhle mit dem Licht ist, sagt sie: "Leben, Tod, Wiedergeburt." *Jacob denkt, seine Adoptivmutter liebt seinen Bruder mehr als ihn. *Jacobs Mutter zeigt Verständnis für Jacob, als sie verlangt, dass er die Insel beschützen soll, aber letzten Endes sagt sie ihm, dass er in Wirklichkeit keine Wahl hat. *Als der Mann in Schwarz im Brunnen mit seiner Mutter konfrontiert wird, wird sie vom Licht hell erstrahlt, während er in der Dunkelheit steht. *Die Mutter von Jacob und dem Jungen in Schwarz überzeugt die beiden, dass es nichts jenseits des Ozeans gibt, sondern nur die Insel. *Die Mutter hat die beiden Jungen in der Höhle großgezogen und ihnen nicht erzählt, dass es noch andere Menschen auf der Insel gibt. *Die Mutter bringt die beiden Jungen mit verbundenen Augen zu der Höhle mit dem Licht. *Der Mann in Schwarz und die Mutter sagen beide, dass es regnen wird. *Der Mann in Schwarz scheint spezielle Seherfähigkeiten zu haben, so wie er die Regeln des Senetspiels kennt und das Wetter voraussagt. *Die Brüder sind 43, als sie unsterblich werden; Jacob durch das Trinken des Weines, bei dem er zum Beschützer der Insel wird und der Mann in Schwarz durch das Fallen ins Licht, bei dem er zum Rauchmonster wird. Handlungsanalyse * Eine Frau tötet eine schwangere Schiffbrüchige, um ihre Babys zu stehlen. * Der Mann in Schwarz wird vom Geist seiner verstorbenen Mutter besucht, wird misstrauisch gegenüber seiner Ziehmutter und bekommt das Verlangen, nach Hause zu wollen. Obwohl er sich den anderen anschließt, behält er den Kontakt zu seinem Bruder Jacob. * Der Mann in Schwarz schließt sich den Leuten seiner wahren Mutter an, um nach einem Weg von der Insel zu suchen. * Die Mutter hindert den Mann in Schwarz am Verlassen der Insel, schüttet den Brunnen zu und tötet seine Leute. * Der Mann in Schwarz tötet seine Adoptivmutter. * Jacob wirft seinen Bruder aus Rache in das Licht, ein Schicksal, was laut seiner Mutter, schlimmer als der Tod ist. * Jacob nimmt die Rolle als Beschützer des Lichts an, nachdem er den Wein von seiner Adoptivmutter getrunken hat. * Jacob platziert die Leichen seiner Mutter und seines Bruders händehaltend nebeneinander. Kulturelle Referenzen * : Der Mann in Schwarz findet dieses alte, ägyptische Spiel am Strand und behauptet, dass er weiß, wie man es spielt, obwohl er es vorher noch nie gespielt hat. Senet ist wahrscheinlich das älteste Spiel der Welt. Senetspiele wurden oft zu den Grabbeigaben für das Nachleben beigelegt. * : Jacob und der Mann in Schwarz spiegeln als Zwillinge die gleichen und gegensätzlichen Kräfte des Yin und Yang wieder. * : Die Weigerung vom Mann in Schwarz, Autoritäten zu akzeptieren und seine Entscheidung, den Ort, auf dem er lebt, zu verlassen, gleicht Luzifer, dem Morgenstern. ** Auch als er im Dialog (sind die Menschen böse?) mit Jacob sagt: "Du hast ja leicht reden, wenn du von oben auf uns herabsiehst, glaub mir ich lebe seit 30 Jahren bei ihnen" erinnert dies stark an Luzifer, der dazu verdammt ist unter den Menschen zu leben, die er so verachtet (für ihn ist es unverständlich, dass Gott die Menschen höher achtet, als die Engel). Literarische Methoden * Nachdem die Frau Claudia bei der Geburt geholfen hat, tötet sie diese und stiehlt ihre Babys. * Der junge Jacob ist verärgert darüber, dass sein Bruder die Regeln des Senetspiels bestimmt und schwört, dass er eines Tages sein eigenes Spiel mit seinen eigenen Regeln spielt. * Die Mutter erzählt dem Jungen in Schwarz, dass er besonders ist. * Die anderen Leute auf der Insel werden getötet, weil sie Kenntnis vom Licht bekommen haben. * Der Mann in Schwarz scheint eine wissenschaftliche Weltanschauung zu haben, da er die Kräfte des Lichts zusammen mit Technologie nutzen will. Jacob folgt gläubig den Lehren seiner Mutter. Das macht den Mann in Schwarz zum "Mann der Wissenschaft". Ironischerweise landet er im Körper von John Locke, dem "Mann des Glaubens". * Jacob beschützt die Insel (und die Außenwelt) vor dem Rauchmonster, aber er hat es selbst erschaffen. * Mutter erklärt Jacob, dass er die Rolle des Beschützers der Insel einnehmen wird. Dabei sagt sie: "Du wirst es sein.", und gibt einen Hinweis darauf, dass sie bald sterben wird. Sayid sagt dasselbe zu Jack, als er ihm im U-Boot erzählt, dass er Desmond retten muss und sein Leben opfert. * Jacob hat helle Haare, während sein Zwillingsbruder dunkle Haare hat. * Jacob wird in eine helle Decke gehüllt, während sein Zwillingsbruder in eine dunkle Decke gehüllt wird, was auch deren späterer Kleidung entspricht. Querverweise *Jack, Locke und Kate finden die Leichen vom Mann in Schwarz und seiner Mutter in den Höhlen und nennen sie "Adam und Eva". *Claudia trinkt aus einem Fluss, als sie plötzlich von einer Reflektion im Wasser überrascht wird. *Jacob bekommt das Weben eines Teppichs von seiner Mutter beigebracht. *Die "Mutter" von Jacob und dem Mann in Schwarz sagt: "Sie kommen, sie kämpfen, sie zerstören, sie verderben. Es ist immer das gleiche." *Der Mann in Schwarz wirft seinen Dolch gegen den Brunnen, um Jacob zu zeigen, dass der Brunnen magnetisch ist, auf diese Weise hat auch Eko es Charlie gezeigt, als er dessen Gürtel gegen die Mauer der Schwan-Station warf. *Die Konstruktion des Rades ist zu sehen. *Jacob trinkt Wein aus einer Karaffe. Offene Fragen *Was ist das Licht? *Was hat es mit dem Wein auf sich? *Was hat es mit dem Spruch, den die Mutter sagt, auf sich? *Wie hat die Mutter es geschafft, allein den Brunnen zu zerstören und alle Leute zu töten? *Wann wurde die Konstruktion mit dem Rad fertiggestellt? **Woher weiß der Mann in Schwarz, dass er ein Rad bauen muss und wie es funktionieren wird? *Warum kann Jacob die Insel verlassen und der Mann in Schwarz nicht? *Wie kamen die Römer in den Pazifik, war die Insel zu dieser Zeit überhaupt im Pazifik? *Stammen die Regeln von dem Senetspiel? *Woher stammt die "Mutter"? Was für Geheimnisse hat sie mit ins Grab genommen? *Jacob entwirrt zwar das Knäuel, aber kann er auch alle Geheimnisse entwirren? *Gab es das Rauchmonster bereits vorher und hat es lediglich die Gestalt des Mann in Schwarz angenommen? *Wieso gehen die Regeln von dem nun scheinbar toten Mann in Schwarz auf das Rauchmonster über? Externe Links *Pressemitteilung *ABC Pressemitteilung *Das Rauchmonster wird geboren ar:عبر البحر en:Across the Sea es:Across the Sea fr:6x15 it:Al di là del mare nl:Across the Sea pl:Across the Sea pt:Across the Sea ru:За морем Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 6